Spectred Hearts
by AuthenticRose
Summary: Seeking a change, Kari finds her chance to escape her claustrophobic life from the islands to the beautiful city known as Radiant Garden. Studying to be an RN and enjoying her space, what happens when Kari has a uninvited guest living with her? Slight Xehanort/OC pairing. Young Xehanort of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, a new Kingdom Hearts fanfic and of course, it centers around my dearly beloved Kari. Don't worry, the other fic is still going I just need a break for a bit. Having some writers block on how to propose the next chapters. This idea just came to my mind and it just hit me, I knew I had to write it down. Please tell me if you want more of this story. I do not know if I will make it a short or a decent length. So let me in the reviews please.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kairi's voice rung from the other side of the phone. Kari smiled softly, touched by her best friend's concern. Not long ago, Kari had just turned nineteen and decided upon moving for college. She had planned to study to be an RN and The University of Radiant Garden is known to be the best for the field she is after. She received the letter of recognition in the mail and immediately she had packed up and ordered plane tickets. All of her life, she had lived in Destiny Islands and she wanted a change of scenery for once. Unlike Kari, Kairi planned to settle down with her new boyfriend, Sora. Once upon a time, Kari was head over heels in love with Sora, but it was a childish fantasy. Everyone knew he had all eyes on Kairi and it didn't bother her all that much surprisingly. She wanted to laugh on all of the times Kairi begged her for forgiveness but there was nothing to be sorry for. Love was love and you can't control it. Here she was, waiting for her plane and her her friend begging her to stay and hoping Kari isn't leaving because of their relationship.

"Kairi," Kari laughed, fixing her grip on her phone. "I am sure! I want this! Now stop thinking I am mad at you. You are my best friend and I want you and Sora to be happy." Kari kept her gaze outside, watching the planes land on the runway. "I told you, I moved on from Sora. Geez, you're already living with the guy for Pete's sake!" Kairi sighed on the other end.

"I know! I just worry. I am sorry that I couldn't come and see you off. Mom needed help at the shop today," She replied.

"Those poor flowers." She laughed when Kairi yelled 'Hey!" on the other line. "Now, be a doll and make sure Sora doesn't torture poor Stitch," Kari smirked. Kairi groaned on the other end.

"I can't believe Sora agreed to watch that monster for you!"

"Hey, now! He's a Pit, not a monster!" Kari shot back, slightly offended. Stitch was her dog that she adopted from the pound. He was so grey he looked blue. He was vicious at first, having a horrible home life but eventually he turned out to be a huge sweetheart. Sora took to him immediately while Kairi is just scared of dogs in general. Kari would have taken him, if the only the only apartment complex available didn't have a no pets policy. It broke her heart to leave her baby but she trusted her friends to look after her pride and joy.

"Right! Sorry, sorry." Kairi mumbled. Kari laughed and heard through the intercom that her plane was ready for boarding.

"Okay, Kai! I gotta get on the plane. Just remember, I love you guys and hope you two make me cute little nieces and nephews!" Kari smooched a kiss through the phone and hung up before she can respond. She can imagine Kairi turning as red as her hair and cursing her before realizing she hung up. Grabbing her pull on luggage and made her way through the crowd. She ignored the stares coming her way, some whistling she ignored. Kari wasn't all that bad looking. She was most likely plain jane, but she took care of herself.

Kari was a frail small girl that had long honey brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back, pulled back into a half ponytail. The thin strips of hair that was pulled back being braided. She sported a rose hair clip to hold her hair that was outlined with sparkling silver glitter. Her bangs were side swept and framed her heart shaped face. She wore pale pink lip gloss and wore very light blush. She donned pale blue eye shadow that highlighted her sky blue eyes. Her eyes sometimes were borderline silver at times, but it mostly depended on what she wore. She had light eyeliner that was not too much but just enough to darken the top of her eyes. Her clothing style of choice consisted of a cream colored turtle neck sweater that was a size too big for her and stopped just past her hips and jean compris with black flats. Like it was said before, she was mostly a plain jane. Sometimes, that is what makes her think she can never land herself a boyfriend... No man alive would consider her when there was a beauty like Kairi. Kari tightened her grip on her luggage case, tightening her jaw.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the intro. Just wanted to introduce you all to the new story and just want to see what you all think. Hope you all liked it. I am working on the second part right now and it will be a longer part. If you're curious and would want to help out with some ideas, I am willing to opinions. Don't be afraid to PM me. Please review, *cough* favorite! *cough* and I will see all of you beautiful people next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to be taking my sweet time with this story. I am having a lot of fun writing this and I have been thinking about changing the rating because I want to kind of challenge myself into getting out of my comfort. If you guys want me to keep this as is or rate this M for mature content, let me know in my PMs or reviews. Lots of love!**

 **PS: I am sorry that the chapter is short. I just love leaving some cliff hangers for you all. Again, love you!**

* * *

"Well, Miss Hikari. I have all of the papers in order as you can see. I just need the check of the deposit and you will have key," A short balding man with rounded glasses smiled over at her. Kari sat in a chair across from his desk, her hands folded in her lap. She was beaming like she won the lottery.

"Here you go, sir." She chirped as she fished inside her purse for the check book. She scribbled the amount and signed her name before handing it over.

"Now," He coughed while taking the check and placed it flat down on the desk. "Rent is due on the first of every month and if don't have it by that time, we will give you till the fifth, understood?" She nodded her understanding and waited for him to continue. "We have selected the most available apartment for you, if you didn't mind. There are some things you should know before fully deciding to rent."

"Like?"

"Well, you see. Several years ago, there was an incident. A young man, roughly around your age at the time, lived in the apartment. He was a rowdy one and was sporting with a bad group. I was already giving him an eviction notice when I had found him in his situation. Of course, I had called the ambulance and they took him away but I haven't heard anything since." The land lord said with a shake of his head. "He was a good lad, if not misguided. Drugs and alcohol were found every where, no doubt it was the cause." Kari stilled herself as she listened to the story. She was shocked to say the least. She had researched everything about this complex and had not found one thing about a death on the property.

"Is that why you were renting it for a cheap price, then?" She asked. He nodded.

"Now if you wish to see any others, I have one opening in a few days time-"

"No, no! I need an apartment today. I can stay in it until another is ready if that is okay?" Sighing, the man shook his head.

"I am afraid it is a take it or leave it deal, Miss Hikari. I already have a couple waiting next in line," He explained. Kari chewed her bottom lip, weighing her decision. Being in a apartment where someone had 'died' is a little unnerving. She always tried to avoid those kind of situations where ever she went. She can't really afford to wait a few days as well considering she has no where else to go and can't risk spending her munny on a motel. She came believing she was getting her apartment without a catch.

 _The thing about Kari is..._

Kari reluctantly nodded her head and signed the paper. "I'll take it," She said finally. She is hoping that no one did die in there. He smiled and led her to where her new home was. Following him towards the second floor and down the hall. Reaching the end of the hallway and stopping at the very last door, the land lord presented her the key and made his way back downstairs to his office. Sighing, she slipped the key into the lock and waited for the click. Slowly opening the door, all of her hopes went crashing down.

 _The thing about her is what no one really knows. No one except for her closest friends and family._

A muscular body turned quickly to face her; His long silver hair swinging in the air with bangs covering oceanic green eyes that stared at her with surprise. He was translucent but clear as day to her. He wore a white V-neck shirt that was tucked into a pair of cropped jeans that was hemmed with a checkered design. They two stared at each other till she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

 _The thing about Hikari is that she can see spirits that have not yet crossed over._


End file.
